This application is directed to a system for the management and routing of optical fiber cables.
In the telecommunications industry, the use of optical fibers for signal transmissions is accelerating. With the increased utilization of optical fiber systems, optical fiber cable management requires industry attention.
One area where optical fiber management is necessary is the routing of optical fibers from one piece of optical fiber equipment to another. For example, in a telecommunications facility, optical fiber cables may be routed between fiber distribution equipment and optical line terminating equipment. In buildings and other structures which carry such equipment, the cable routing can take place in concealed ceiling areas or in any other manner to route cables from one location to another.
When routing optical fibers, it is desirable that any routing system will be readily modifiable and adaptable to changes in equipment needs. Accordingly, a routing system which would require a high capital outlay and which could not be readily adapted to changes in a customer's needs is not practical. Namely, if routing paths, once established, are forever fixed, the system cannot adapt. Also, and perhaps most important, any routing system must protect optical fibers from damage. In the use of optical fibers, it is recognized that the fibers should not be bent beyond a minimum radius of curvature.
Improvements are desired.